Canicule et pleine lune
by X-Caroline-A
Summary: L'été est là, la chaleur avec et bizarrement, la pleine lune arrive. Résumé pourrit mais bon.
1. Chapter 1

Canicule et pleine lune

Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui, beaucoup trop chaud pensait Stiles alors qu'il était tranquillement allongé sur une chaise longue dans son jardin. Heureusement pour lui, le parasol qui avait été installé par son père la vielle était toujours en place et il pouvait facilement se mettre à l'ombre pour protégé sa pauvre peau blanche. Ca allait faire une semaine, une semaine que la canicule c'était installé en ville et que le soleil les rendait tous fous. Une semaine qu'il n'avait revu personne, une semaine sans loup-garou, une semaine beaucoup trop calme. On aurait dit le calme avant la tempête.

Stiles ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum du peu de soleil qui lui était accordé. Il adorait son père, plus que tout au monde et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui mais cela faisait presque 4 ans qu'il restait tout les étés à Beacon Hill. Pas que ça ville ne lui plaisait pas mais il aurait adoré voir le reste du monde, surtout avec sa curiosité mal placé…

Une légère brise passa près de lui et il soupira de contentement. Dieu que ça faisait du bien ! Il attrapa son portable qu'il avait posé près de lui et son portable lui afficha gentiment : Aucun nouveau message. Il reposa rageusement son portable près de lui. Ça allait aussi faire une semaine que Scott était partit en « vacance » avec Allison. Ils avaient tout simplement fugué pour passer du temps ensemble et évidement son abrutit de meilleur ami loup-garou n'avait pas eu l'idée de lui en parler… Demain, c'était la pleine lune et bien qu'il est confiance en Scott pour ne pas blesser Allison, rien ne lui disait que son ami n'allait pas essayer de chasser de la viande fraiche. Il frissonna à cette idée. Il ne savait même pas si Scott avait pris ou non son portable mais il lui avait déjà envoyé une bonne cinquantaine de message qui avait commencé pas : « Sympa de m'avoir prévenu » et avait finit pas : « Demain c'est la pleine Lune abrutit alors prépare toi ! ». Et dire que la famille d'Allison s'était mis à sa recherche…

Toutes ses pensés le ramena à un autre loup-garou plus grand et plus puissant, Derek Hale. Lui aussi, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Bon, il est vrai qu'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, ça lui faisait du bien de ne pas le voir lui et ses menaces de mort. Mais il avait beau dire, l'alpha lui manquait, le monde lui manquait. En réfléchissant bien, Stiles n'avait que peu de personne dans sa vie : son père, Scott, Lydia - même si cette dernière l'ignorait toujours totalement - et Derek. Ce sont les seules personnes qu'il voyait fréquemment. Il soupira réalisant que sa vie social était nulle, entre une fille qui ne sait pas que vous existez, un ami qui se tire s'en prévenir, un père qu'il énerve de plus en plus et un loup-garou qui souhaite sa mort… Qu'elle vie réjouissante il avait. Vivement son anniversaire.

La chaleur le coupa dans ses sombres pensés et il enleva son tee-shirt. Il faisait décidément vraiment trop chaud… Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était une paire d'yeux qui l'observait depuis un long moment. Ne se doutant de rien, il pris son portable en entendant le bruit reconnaissable d'un vibreur.

« Je ne renterai que demain matin au plutôt, je suis sur une affaire importante et non, tu n'en saura rien. Passe une bonne soirée, désolé. Papa »

Il sourit. Son père le connaissait vraiment bien, il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à mentir si il voulait devenir un jour détective ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il reposa son portable et ferma les yeux. Il ne sentit absolument pas une paire d'yeux vert qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux. La dite personne s'approcha de sa proie en silence et posa ses lèvres sur le cou du jeune adolescent. C'est à ce moment précis que Stiles réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux de peur de voir un mec louche avec une bande d'amis près à le violer sur place et à la découper un petite rondelle pour le mettre dans un congélateur.

Mais ce qu'il découvrit à la place lui fit encore plus peur. Derek Hale. C'était Derek qui venait de poser ses lèvres sur son cou. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il était presque sur de n'avoir rien fait pour énerver le loup garou. Il ne bougea pas, restant pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Il aurait voulut se relever, protester, dire au loup de le lâcher tout de suite mais il ne fit rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Il sentit Derek s'éloigner de lui et son cœur recommença à battre normalement, il ne s'était même pas aperçu que son rythme cardiaque avait accéléré. Il observa en silence le loup-garou faire le tour de sa chaine longe pour arriver face à lui. Il détourna le regard, ne voulant en aucun cas rencontrer celui moqueur de Derek. Il était sur que le loup avait tout entendu, son cœur. Il se souvenait encore de la bouche de Derek contre sa peau et frissonna s'en le vouloir. Une légère teinte rouge avait recouvert son visage.

Derek était face à Stiles, son regard perçant essayant de mémoriser chaque courbes de l'adolescent. Il était fou, notamment fou. Jamais il n'aurait du venir ici, pas alors que la pleine lune était dans quelques jours. Il le savait pourtant que durant cette période il était instable. Il sourit face au terme employer, instable… Il fixa Stiles un moment. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il se souvenait encore de sa visite chez l'adolescent qui avait voulu le casé avec un de ses amis. Enfin, le casé pour un soir. Danny, si c'est souvenir était exacte. Il l'avait bien sentit son regard appuyé sur son corps alors qu'il se changeait mais ce qu'il l'avait le plus troublé, c'était l'autre regard sur lui. Stiles. A bien y réfléchir, c'est à partir de ce jour que tout à foiré dans sa vie. Ses nuits agités, ses réveils difficiles et ses légers problème hormonales… Qu'est-ce que ce gosse avait bien pu lui faire. Il remonta son regard vers la tête de Stiles, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était monté sur le transat, étant désormais à califourchon sur l'humain.

Il sentit l'autre se tendre mais ce dernier ne fit aucun gente pour le repousser. Il continua donc d'observer l'autre tout en passant distraitement ses mains sur le torse offert devant lui.

Stiles ne su jamais si il aurait du ou non repousser l'autre car son cerveau se déconnecta de la réalité. Que diable se passait-il ? Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand il sentit les mains puissantes de Derek se poser sur lui. Il inspira un grand coup, toujours sous le choc.

Derek sentit le souffle du garçon d'accéléré alors il accentua la pression sur son torse, le faisant frissonner. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'aux hanches du jeune hommes où il décida de s'arrêter. Ce fut le souffle court que Stiles compris qu'il était très mal. Après tout, il était un adolescent bourré d'hormones et si l'autre sur lui continuait de le toucher une certaine partie de son corps n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et alors là, ce serait sa fin. Rien que d'y penser, ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se moque de lui, il ne voulait pas être abandonner par une des personnes les plus importantes à sa vie, il ne voulait… Il fut couper dans ses réflexions par la bouche de Derek qui effectuait de léger baiser papillon sur son torse. Les mains toujours posé le long de son corps, il essaya de penser à autre chose que l'horrible mâle diablement séduisant qui avait décidé de lui faire sa fête aujourd'hui. Stiles n'était pas gay, enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours pensé lui et ses proches. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre face aux attentions du Hale, c'était tout simplement impossible. Derek était un homme et un homme sait comment le corps d'un homme réagit alors oui, Derek savait parfaitement comment le faire réagir.

De son côté, Derek faisait tout son possible pour se contrôler. Il ne devait pas sauter sur l'humain, il ne fallait surtout pas que Stiles ne soit pas consentant. Il n'allait tout de même pas le violer parce que tout en lui lui disait de le faire, si ? Voulant chasser ses mauvaises idées, il descendit sa bouche sur l'un des tétons de Stiles, le mordillant légèrement. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il sentit l'autre se cambrer pour mieux s'offrir à lui. Stiles lui, ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il avait deux choix. Soit il s'abandonnait à l'alpha et il pouvait dire adieu à toute dignité, soit il le repoussait et il était bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais prendre la deuxième proposition. Il passa alors une de ses mains sur la nuque de Derek, essayant d'accentuer au maximum la pression de Derek sur lui. Fière de lui, Derek sentit un grognement lui échapper. Il délaissa alors le téton pour s'attaquer au deuxième et sentit une légère pression au niveau de l'entre jambe de la personne sous lui. Il sourit et continua son traitement. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Stiles et c'est ce qui le ramena à la Terre ferme.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre sa virginité comme ça. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Derek et essaya à contre cœur de le repousser. En gentlemen, ce dernier se redressa pour regarder Stiles.

- Non, on ne peux pas, murmura Stiles, on plus, je suis sur que tu te moque de moi. Ça doit être un plan diabolique que tu as conçu pour me punir de quelques chose que je ne me souviens pas avoir fait alors s'il te plait, par pitié, lâche moi.

Derek fronça les sourcils et se pencha alors vers Stiles et murmura à son oreille :

- Stiles, je sais que tu en as envie alors arrête de me repousser. Et je ne me moque pas de toi.

Pour affirmer ses dires, il colla son basin à celui de Stiles, faisant rencontrer leurs érections respectives. Pour toute réponse, Derek n'obtient qu'un gémissement de la part de son futur amant. Il se redressa alors et regardant Stiles droit dans les yeux lui demanda :

- Ton père est là ?

Incapable de dire le moindre mot, Stiles se contenta de hocher la tête par la négative. Derek se releva totalement et porta Stiles comme une princesse. Ce dernier rougis et cacha sa tête dans le cou du loup.

**A suivre**  
_

Voici donc une petite idée que j'ai eu à la plage, la suite bientôt. Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Canicule et pleine lune - Chapitre 2

- Ton père est là ?

Incapable de dire le moindre mot, Stiles se contenta de hocher la tête par la négative. Derek se releva totalement et porta Stiles comme une princesse. Ce dernier rougis et cacha sa tête dans le cou du loup.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder où allait l'alpha, il réalisa qu'ils venaient juste de franchir le seuil de sa chambre. Derek était un loup, un loup vraiment silencieux pour qu'il n'ait absolument rien remarqué : ni l'ouverture de la porte, ni les escaliers… Il n'avait rien fait pendant qu'il le maintenait contre lui, Stiles avait alors pu reprendre son souffle et remettre ses idées en place. Sauf que les seules pensés qu'il avait était que le brun ténébreux était chez lui, contre lui qui était à moitié nu, qu'il avait demandé si son père était là pour finalement les menés à sa chambre. Non, il ne devait définitivement pas pensé à ça et à ce que cela impliquait. Un ado pleins d'hormone et un loup-garou centrant son attention sur ledit ado dans une maison vide…. D'accord, son esprit lui jouait peut être des tours. C'est vrai, à près tout, Derek pouvait bien le posé sur son lit et repartir, non ?

Il sut déjà qu'il avait tord quand il le vit se diriger vers la salle de bain. Ce mec n'était venu qu'une seule fois chez lui mais avait déjà tout mémoriser ? Où alors il était revenu sans qu'il ne le sache pour explorer sa maison dans un but bien précis qu'il ignorait, ou alors son but, c'était ça. C'était lui. Il préféra ignorer la remarque de son esprit pour ce concentrer, ou du moins, essayer de ce concentrer, sur ce qui se passait.

En effet, ses pieds venaient d'être déposé au sol et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur le plus proche. Il vit Derek se rapprocher mais ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas, il se sentait comme paralysé une fois de plus. Pour aller où de toute façon, il était chez lui et l'autre le rattraperait avant même qu'il ait fait un pat. Soudain, n nouveau blanc ce fit dans son esprit.

Derek avait bien vu la gène de l'ado qu'il avait transporté, déjà rien que le fait qu'il ne dise rien était bizarre. C'est vrai, il parlait tout le temps et le plus souvent, pour ne rien dire. Mais dans un même temps, il était ravi que Stiles la boucle. Au moins, il ne lui avait pas dit de le lâcher et n'avait pas hurler au viol. C'était déjà ça… Il n'avait juste pas réagit et ça, ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Il s'avança donc vers l'ado qui le regardait avec les yeux dans le vague. Non, en fait, il ne le regardait pas du tout, il pensait à autre chose. Il était devant lui dans sa maison et venant de le faire gémir et lui, il osait penser à autre chose ! Il retient un grognement et attrapa les hanches de l'autre pour le forcer à ce concentrer sur lui. La bouche du plus grand vient naturellement se poser dans le cou du plus jeune, mordillant cette peau si blanche. Il recommença plusieurs fois son manège, laissant par moment un suçon dans son cou. Puis il remonta sa bouche sur le visage de l'autre, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait, tout en évitant soigneusement ses lèvres. Ses mains glissait sur le corps de l'autre, cherchant des points sensibles qui ferait se cambrer l'autre.

Non, il n'allait pas l'embrasser. Stiles ne lui avait encore rien dit, rien fait. Il était juste sans réaction, si l'on ignorait le battement irréguliers de son cœur et son souffle saccadé. Il n'allait pas lui voler un baiser, pas comme ça. Il se refusait à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes alors même qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il voulait ses lèvres, il le voulait lui.

Stiles rouvrit les yeux dans un souffle et un léger grognement qui fit sourire Derek. Ce dernier venait de s'écarter de lui. Il n'allait pas se plaindre de pouvoir de nouveau respirer correctement mais la chaleur de l'autre commençait déjà à lui manquer. Il réalisa qu'il venait de penser qu'il aimait la sensation du corps de Derek sur le sien quand le loup enleva son tee-shirt, laissant dévoilé un corps parfaitement sculpté qui fit rougir l'adolescent. D'accord, il voyait des mecs se changer tout les jours durant l'entrainement de lacrosse et lui aussi se changeait devant eux. A ce moment, ça ne le dérangeait pas, ils étaient beaucoup et tout le monde faisait la même chose. Mais là, ils n'étaient que tous les deux et l'hyperactif se doutait bien que Derek n'avait pas enlevé son tee-shirt pour faire joli. Quoique…. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieur tout en matant ouvertement le corps de l'autre.

Stiles l'observa alors en silence, sans rien dire. La même chaleur que dans son jardin commençait à l'envahir, un feu nouveau en lui, retrouvant un souffle court que l'autre devait entendre parfaitement.

Derek lui sourit et se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui, plus doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il colla alors son torse sur celui de l'autre, sentant un battement de son cœur raté sans que l'adolescent ne le sache. Le taciturne regarda alors l'ex-bavard dans les yeux, fixant son regard à l'autre. Ses yeux vert se perdant dans les noisettes tandis que ses mains se retrouvaient sur le short de Stiles, défaisant ses boutons et le laissant tomber au sol. Se sentant ainsi mis à nu, Stiles mit fin au regard et ferma les yeux. La honte le reprit et son esprit recommença à divaguer en se demandant pourquoi Derek avait fait-il ça. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui mais pouvait-il le croire ?

Il savait qu'il ne lui restait qu'un seul et unique boxer qui le séparait de l'autre quand le brun se recula pour le regarder. Le rouge lui monta au visage tandis qu'il regardait Derek enlever son pantalon puis lui tendre la main.

Sans hésiter, il la lui pris, glissant ses doigts dans les siens. Derek l'emmena alors sous la douche où il alluma l'eau chaude, la laissant glisser sur leurs corps. Désormais, Stiles savait, enfin il savait qu'il n'allait pas y échapper et l'acceptait parfaitement, cédant totalement à l'alpha. Il se rapprocha de lui, se collant au corps de son futur et premier amant. Il entendit vaguement Derek grogner de satisfaction alors qu'il se refaisait plaquer contre la douche. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de l'autre alors que se dernier se recollait à lui.

- Stiles…

Derek sourit en reprenant d'assaut son cou puis dirigeât sa bouge vers le torse offert devant lui. Bon, à la base, il avait emmener le jeune ici uniquement pour prendre une douche à cause de la chaleur mais il avait, par mauvaise habitue, allumé l'eau chaude ce qui réchauffait encore plus l'atmosphère. Il entendit alors une phrase, une simple phrase ou plutôt un ordre alors que Stiles le forçait à se détacher de lui, le faisant reculer.

- Attrape moi.

Sans réfléchir plus que ça, Stiles sauta dans les bras de Derek, sachant très bien que ce dernier l'attraperait et le maintiendrai contre lui. Comme il l'avait prévu, ce dernier le rattrapa aussi facilement que si il avait été un sac de plume et le repositionna contre la douche. Souriant légèrement, Stiles entoura ses jambes contre les hanches de Derek en passant ses mains sur son cou, s'agrippant à lui. Derek fit alors glisser ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de Stiles qu'il se mit à prendre en main les tripotant gentiment alors qu'il embrassa le coin des lèvres de Stiles.

Se cambrant sous les mains de Derek, Stiles fit se rencontrer leurs érection en gémissant. Des étoiles passèrent devant ses yeux alors qu'il se perdait dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Oh mon Dieu ! Depuis quand était-il dans cet état ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il est vrai que Derek faisait tout pour que ça arrive, à bien y réfléchir, il était presque sur de n'avoir pas débander depuis le jardin. Il rougit encore plus en regardant Derek qui le regardait comme si il devait de découvrir son nouveau jouet. Il frémit à cette idée et ordonna une fois de plus à Derek.

- La chambre, tout de suite.

**A Suivre**

Voilà, alors des impressions ? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Canicule et pleine lune - Chapitre 3

Il rougit encore plus en regardant Derek qui le regardait comme si il devait de découvrir son nouveau jouet. Il frémit à cette idée et ordonna une fois de plus à Derek.

- La chambre, tout de suite.

Stiles avait bien conscience qu'il était trempé, tout comme Derek quand celui-ci les amena dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qui se passait, trouvé un point auquel s'accrocher. On aurait pu se demander si Dieu n'avait pas exaucé sa prière quand il vit une goute d'eau partir des cheveux de l'alpha et descendre sur son visage, sur ses lèvres rougis par le plaisir, pour partir finir sa course sur son torse. Derek quand à lui n'avait pas raté une miette du spectacle qu'était les yeux de Stiles le fixant. Lentement, il les fit tomber sur le lit, laissant le plus jeune au dessus de lui. Il l'avait vu, le désir dans ses yeux noisettes. Alors oui, il allait jouer avec lui.

En atterrissant sur le matelas, Stiles observa leur position, lui assit sur Derek, le dominant. L'image le fit rougir et sans réellement se contrôler, il posa ses doigts sur le torse de Derek, laissant ses doigts courir sur sa peau, l'effleurant à peine de peur de le faire fuir ou de le mettre en colère. Il est vrai qu'on pouvait aisément deviner le pour quoi le loup était venu le voir mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il venait le voir lui. C'est vrai, il n'avait rien de plus que les autres…

Voyant que Derek le laissait faire, il s'abaissa pour couvrir son torse de baiser, le découvrant de plus en plus. Il descendit le long de ton torse, arrivant à l'élastique de son boxer. Il entendit vaguement l'autre grogner mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et fit descendre le boxer pour le jeter on ne sait où dans la pièce, dévoilant alors le sexe dressé du chef de meute.

Le cœur de Derek tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il avait voulu une réaction, il l'avait eu, mais il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce genre de réaction. Bon d'accord, peut être un peu.

Normalement, il aurait du rougir, même si pour lui rougir était plus symbole de légère traces de rose que de réel rouge comme l'avait fait Stiles. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il n'avait pas honte d'être nu devant l'humain, il appréciait même son regard sur lui.

Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit Stiles toucher une zone très sensible de sa personne. Il le regarda et ce qu'il vit le mit KO. L'image même de la luxure, Stiles presque nu sur lui qui le touchait avec ce regard perdu, comme si il avait peur de faire quelques chose de mal, il était perdu. C'est fou l'innocence qui se dégageait de lui…

Derek vit un sourire atterrir le visage de sa némésis et avant même qu'il ne se demande pourquoi l'autre avait se regard lubrique, il se cambra en gémissant. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

Stiles venait de le prendre en bouche, en une seule fois. Il s'appliquait à faire des vas-et-viens sur lui, observant les réactions de l'autre. En fait, le cerveau de Stiles c'était encore une fois déconnecté, il agissait par instinct. Sa langue vint caresser la verge tendu devant lui alors ses mains repartait explorer le corps sous lui.

Derek grogna, le petit était doué, trop doué. Si il continuait comme ça, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire. Voir le plus jeune s'occuper de lui n'était pas une chose à faire dans son état, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à éloigner son regard. Il était comme hypnotisé.

- Stiles

Il voulait le prévenir, il le devait. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'aurait du se faire leur première fois. Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers lui tout en continuant sa caresse buccal, accélérant même le rythme, ce simple contacte le fit jouir. Il se rependit dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis, se forçant à ne pas fermer les yeux pour l'observer.

Stiles l'avait sentit, il savait que l'autre commençait à partir à un point de non retour. Il en était ravit, oui ses instinct avaient pris le contrôle sur lui. Il avala la semence du loup et remonta pour poser son front sur le sien. Il commençait vraiment à avoir besoin de plus de contact.

**A suivre**

Le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude pour laisser prolongé le plaisir parce que si je ne postais rien, deux personne - qui se reconnaîtrons - allait me tuer sur place.

Alors, des avis ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alors voilà, me revoici après au moins des moins d'absence. J'ai écris ce petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter et vous dire que je ne vous oublie pas. Je viens de l'écrire et je suis trop épuiser pour me relire alors pardonnez toutes les fautes. **_

_**Je tiens à dire merci à tous ceux qui me suite et qui laisse des commentaires, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur. Joyeux noël à tous et bonne lecture !**_

Il commençait vraiment à avoir besoin de plus de contact. Cette phrase résonnait toujours et encore dans son esprit. Il en voulait plus. Il le voulait, en lui, maintenant. Il roula sur le dos et emmena Derek avec lui, de façon à se retrouver sous le loup. Il lui sourit et posa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Derek quant à lui n'en menait pas large. Ce petit… Enfin, plus si petit que ça. Il venait de le… Il… Derek n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. La rencontre de sa bouche contre celle de Stiles le ramena quelques peu à la réalité et il y répondit en collant son corps contre celui de l'adolescent qui ouvrit les jambes par automatisme.

C'est vrai, c'était peut être sa première fois mais il le voulait contre lui et il n'était pas si innocent qu'il le laissait paraitre. Il savait comment cela fonctionnait. Il attrapa l'une des mains de l'alpha et fis rentrer un doigt dans sa bouche. Sa langue vient à la rencontre de l'intrus et il commença par le lécher puis il le suçota légèrement. Il recommença ainsi son manège avec tout les doigts de Derek en le regardant dans les yeux. Et son petit manège fonctionnait très bien. L'adolescent arrivait à lire le désir dans les yeux du plus vieux. Il sourit et retira la main de sa bouche puis la faire descendre le long de son corps.

C'est à ce moment que Derek l'arrêta. Il avait tout de suite compris ce que l'autre voulait faire et il avait voulut l'arrêter cependant la douce torture de son vis-à-vis l'en avait empêcher. Il lut la surprise dans le regard du plus jeune puis une infinie tristesse ou une sorte de honte. Derek se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement, comme pour le rassurer.

« Stiles, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. »

En même temps qu'il dit ces mots il inversa leur position. Derek ouvrit les jambes pour laisse le plus jeune se placer à l'intérieur et lui attrapa les hanches de ses jambes. Stiles lui ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'Est-ce qui était en train de se passer au juste ? Il soupira laissa une fois encore ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre tandis que son regards posait une question muette. Oh bien sur, il aurait pu parler, il en avait l'habitude mais bizarrement, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas, de ce depuis que Derek était arrivé.

De son côté, le loup compris toute suite la question de l'humain et lui souris. Il attrapa une des mains de Stiles qui trainait sur son torse et l'amena à sa bouche. Il réalisa la même torture que lui avait infligé le pauvre Stiles avant de lui dire une simple phrase qui bouleversa le plus jeune comme jamais.

_**Et voilà, je sais c'était sadique mais bon… Qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dit. La suite n'est pas encore écrite mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais où je vais. Ne me tuez pas tout de suite et laisser moi un commentaire. Bonne fêtes et… à bientôt !**_


	5. Chapter 5

« Prends moi. »

Derek avait dit ces mots en le regardant dans les yeux, comme pour lui prouver qu'il ne rigolait pas. Il pris l'autre main du plus jeune et la posa à l'emplacement de son cœur. Stiles le regardait, encore sous le choc. Il sentit le cœur de Derek qui battait à toute allure. Il sourit timidement et se baissa pour embrasser la bouche offerte du loup.

Alors, était-ce vrai ? Est-ce que Derek voulait vraiment que lui, pauvre petit humain, couche de cette façon avec le puisant alpha qu'il était ? Était-ce une mauvaise blague ? La fin à toute cette mascarade ? Toutes ces questions et même d'autre flottait dans une partie de son esprit alors que l'autre était occupé à embrasser l'homme sous lui. Pourtant, il avait senti son cœur s'accéléré à son contacte… Derek n'avait pas pu modifié son rythme cardiaque par pur sadisme, non ? Il soupira. Il n'avait plus envie d'avoir autant de question sans réponse.

C'est-ce moment que choisit Derek pour décoller leur bouche. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Stiles et lui murmura doucement d'une voix rauque et suave.

« Stiles, arrête de penser. J'ai envie de toi. Je ne veux que toi Stiles. Fais moi confiance, comme je te fais confiance. »

Il frissonna en entendant ce que lui disait Derek. C'est vrai qu'il avait pas du tout penser à ça, pourtant oui, Derek lui faisait confiance. Tellement confiance qu'il voulait qu'il le prenne mais en avait-il vraiment le droit ?

« Stiles, s'il te plait. »

C'en fut trop pour son jeune cerveau et Stiles plaque ses mains sur le martelât et posa violement sa bouche contre celle de Derek. Derek écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais ce laissa faire. Stiles continua sur son lancer et mordilla la lèvre inférieur de Derek qui compris tout de suite et laissa la langue du plus jeune entré dans sa bouche. Pendant ce temps, Stiles avait pris les jambes d'un Derek plus que docile et les avait ouvertes, lui tirant un léger gémissement de douleur.

Derek respira un bon coups alors qu'il sentait Stiles mordillé la peau de son cou. Il sentit Stiles s'approcher de son intimité et se crispa quand il le sentit en lui. Il poussa une gémissement de douleur et tenta faiblement de repousser Stiles. Il avait l'impression qu'une crise de panique allait le submerger. Il lui faisait confiance et il ne pensait pas que l'humain allait agir de la sorte. Il sentait bel et bien la douleur au fond de lui. Foutu pleine lune qui emplirait tous ses sens… Il guérirait très vite de toute façon, il devait juste respirer et rester calme. Ne plus penser à Stiles qui commençait déjà à bouger en lui alors qu'il n'était absolument pas près.

De son côté, Stiles se sentait comme possédé. Jamais il n'aurait cru la sensation était aussi bonne. Il avait bien sentit Derek faire un mouvement mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi tellement il était perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

« Stiles »

Derek venait juste de souffle son nom et c'est là que Stiles réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire. Il eut juste le temps de voir une larme couler silencieusement sur la joue de Derek avant que ce dernier ne l'efface rapidement. Derek avait bien sentit que le plus jeune était revenu à lui pour une seule et bonne raison, il était arrêté de bouger. Il aurait aimer ouvrir ses yeux et lui dire que ce n'était rien mais il ne pouvait pas. Son corps refusait d'obéir.

En voyant la larme de Derek, Stiles sorti rapidement du corps sous lui et entendit le gémissement de douleur qui accompagna son acte chez son compagnon.

« Derek ? Derek, tu m'entends ? Je ne suis désolé, excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je… »

Stiles observait le visage sans expression de son vis-à-vis qui avait garder ses yeux fermés. Mon dieu mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il osa approcher une main vers le loup et la posa sur sa joue. Il n'y eu aucune réaction. Le loup en question était en guérison, il s'était bloqué du reste du monde pour se concentrer sur son pouvoir et pour accélérer le processus.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en sentant une pression sur le lit disparaitre. Stiles venait de se relever et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre pour le laisser seul. Il était assez clair qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler ni même le voir. Il l'avait fait souffrir. Il avait trahis sa confiance. Il lui avait fait mal. Il était presque sur que tout à l'heure, Derek avait voulu le rejeter. Alors, cela voilait dire qu'il l'avait… Il n'arrivait pas même à penser à cette éventualité. Il posa sa main sur la poigné au moment où il entendit l'autre parler.

« Reste. »

Il posa sa tête contre la porte et retourna vers le lit. Il s'allongea dessus et pris le drap pour courir le corps de Derek. Il ne dit rien, il n'en avait pas le droit, il n'en avait plus le droit. Il attendrait que Derek fasse quelque chose, même le frapper.

_**Finalement, je vais m'arrêter ici. J'ai modifié quelque peu mon idée de départ mais pas de panique. Je suis une sadique et je m'excuse. **_

_**J'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. **_


End file.
